Davy
Davy is a male gypsy appearing in ''Quest for Glory IV''. It is not his real name (which remains unknown) but a nickname he gives to outsiders. Davy is a shapeshifter, capable of taking the form of a wolf at will. Background He is the son of Magda. When he first meets the Hero in Mordavia he treats him coldly, due to the Gypsy distrust of outsiders. After being falsely accused of killing Igor the townspeople try to have him executed claiming he is a werewolf. After the hero proves Blackjack Davy's innocence the hero becomes a "Friend of the Gypsies". After the hero banishes the Dark One he attends the hero's party. Personality and traits Gypsy Davy This good looking Gypsy is accused of being a Werewolf and eating Igor after you have been in Mordavia for a few days. What happened to Igor? What is going to happen to the Gypsy? What are you doing about them? Why are Gypsies always associated with Werewolves? Where to meet him When Igor is missing, you can find him in the Burgomeister's office. Afterwards, you can find him in the Gypsy Camp at the far northeast of town. What is his dark secret? Gypsies may not be Werewolves, but they are the next best thing. Appearance He has earrings and a red scarf on his head, white shirt, blue vest, a rope belt, and purple pants, and brown shoes.Only during his sprite when tied to the stake. Nicknames *Blackjack Davy *Gypsy Davy *Davy *Davey87.hep Gallery davystake.png Background Role in the Game There are a few alternative ways to deal with Davy. The Hero can meet Davy before Day 10 by traveling to the Gypsy Camp, however at that time Davy comes out and asks the Hero to leave the camp. On the morning of Day 10, Davy gets captured by Burgomeister Ivanov for sneaking around the Town walls after Dr. Cranium has reported that Igor didn't return from the Cemetery by sundown of Day 9. Davy is therefore blamed for Igor's murder and is to be executed by Day 11 morning, when the Hero frees him just hours prior to sunrise. To avoid suspicion, Davy tells the Hero to come visit the Camp the next day. On Day 12, Igor is finally found in one of the graves, and the gypsy's attitude toward the Hero changes completely. Davy welcomes him and escorts him to see Magda. At this point, the Hero obtains an amulet (or a spell) of magical protection against the wraiths and assists the gypsy feast with Davy and the others turning into wolves for amusement. In the morning, Davy bids his goodbye and leaves Mordavia alongside the rest of the Camp. Alternatively Igor can be rescued before Day 11, and Burgomeister will free Davy. If the hero breaks into the jail and frees Davy, but waits too long to find Igor's body, Igor can be found dead. A key to the crypt can be found on him. However, the hero has to avoid being caught by Dmitri, who will try to arrest him and lead to a game over. See also *Black Jack Davy *Gypsy Davy *Davy (Hero-U) Behind the scenes Gypsies are not actually werewolves, but are shapeshifters like the Leopardmen of Tarna. References Category:Characters (QFG4) Category:Gypsies